


I'm too caring

by Tsukkiyama_hell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, I'm Sorry, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sorry yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkiyama_hell/pseuds/Tsukkiyama_hell
Summary: One day while getting tutored by Yamaguchi Hinata's father comes home drunk and both are shaken becuase Hinata's father tried to rape him so Yamaguchi ended up getting it for protecting his friend





	I'm too caring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so rude to Yamaguchi in this I'm sorry

So I know this isn't a chapter but this is a warning  
This is a abuse series that will be bad  
Yamaguchi will be raped becuase of Hinata  
Hinata is a bitch to Yamaguchi  
Ths is really bad for Yamaguchi  
Yamaguchi will not have mercy till the later chapters I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to say English grammer is hard for me. If anyone wants to help me I am up for that so pls ask


End file.
